By providing management and organizational support services for all Projects and Cores, Administrative Core A will create an environment that encourages excellence and fosters interrelationships to ensure a successful multidisciplinary research approach. Included in these activities will be scheduled meetings every eight weeks among participants in the Program Project as well as an annual full-day retreat, both designed to encourage and facilitate interactions among participants in the Program Project. The Core will also manage the activities of an External Scientific Review Board whose purpose is to provide expert guidance and external review to the Program Project. They will also assist the Project and Core Leaders, both individually and as a group, to help foster new ideas, resolve technical issues and maintain project objectives. Progress reports, manuscript circulation and various mailings to the group will also be coordinated through this Core. An electronic bulletin board will disseminate information to all Program participants rapidly. Shared data will be posted in an Andersen PPG file on the Buck's server which has already been established for this purpose. The Core will liase with the Buck's IT Department to keep abreast of new technologies which will aid in dissemination of information amongst the various Program Project participants as well as other members of the Buck and outside scientific and lay communities as needed. The Administrative Core will in addition provide biostatistical assistance for the design and implementation of the proposed experiments in order to assure uniformity in statistical analyses of data generated by the various individual Projects and Cores as part of the Program Project. Finally, the Core will establish and be in charge of management of a tissue bank of materials from the various genetically engineered mouse lines to be shared by the various Projects as well as with other Buck and collaborators outside the Institute. This will be based on the individual tissue bank already established in the Andersen laboratory for catalogued storage of materials from their various genetically engineered mouse lines. In addition to the activities described above, the day-to-day administrative issues will be coordinated through this Core, including personnel, inventory, purchasing, maintenance and other administrative functions such as animal and isotope approvals. The Core will maintain financial records of expenditures and work with Institute finance staff to prepare monthly statements for all Project and Core leaders. The Core will also generate and submit all progress reports and grant renewals related to the Program Project.